Timely
by jessicakind
Summary: Jessica Kind has traveled into Underland to exact revenge on Time for the death of her family and to steal the Chronosphere from him. Little does she know Time has other plans and she may end up falling in love with the clockman. TimexOC
1. Chapter 1

Jessica hated Time. She hated how fast it went by and how slow it dragged on throughout the day. She always felt as though Time was her enemy. She knew what she had to do. If she failed then she would be doomed to remain Time's prisoner forever in his castle. Jessica had heard the stories of Time and his Chronosphere. She wanted to go back in Time to bring her family back. They died in a terrible car accident years ago...and of course, Jessica blamed Time. Jessica decided to put her white magic spells to the test. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and whispered an incantation.

The glass itself turned to liquid and she put her hands through first, then her feet. She screamed as she fell through a mirror on the other side. She gasped as she saw who was walking along the corridor. It was a man, only he seemed to be made of clockwork. Black hair fastened up into a bun, mustache and muttonchops. Electric blue orbs that seemed to look through to the very depths of her soul. Black and silver attire adorned his body and a silver clock cane accompanied his hand.

He was not happy to see her there. "What are you doing here? This is my castle. I am wery upset to see Underlandians breaking into my home."

Jessica tensed at his cold blue stare on her. "I'm not from Underland. I came to tell you something, sir. Assuming you are who I wish to see."

His Timeliness watched her for a moment and sighed. "Who do you wish to see?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Time himself."

He looked almost amused. "I am Time. Now tell me, young lady...what is it you wish from me? What is so imperative that you felt you had the right to break into my castle? You have one minute to explain, my dear."

She smiled. There was something about him that made him not so terrible. "I would like to borrow your Chronosphere, sir. You see, my family died long ago and I just want to see them again. I don't want to bring them back. I promise."

He almost lost his temper when she mentioned his Chronosphere but he remained calm. "What is your name, my dear?"

"Jessica." She answered, biting her lip.

"Jessica." Time repeated in his thick accent. "Do you understand why I cannot allow you to use my Chronosphere?"

"No." Jessica lied bravely.

Time let out a deep sigh. "Because my dear, if you take the Chronosphere from here, the Grand Clock ceases to run correctly. Even Time myself will break down. Everything and everyone will be in peril. Do you believe that this is worth seeing your family again, Jessica?"

Jessica nodded. "I would risk anything to see them again. You took them away from me, sir."

He took a deep breath. "Listen to me, Jessica. I do not have any control over when someone dies. It just happens and I know when their watch is up. I apologize that they were taken away from you. Perhaps you should remember every moment you spent with them and be grateful for everything I gave you."

"Everything you gave me?" Jessica snapped. "You mean everything you took away!"

His Timeliness sighed. There was no talking to her. He understood she was angry that her family died but she was blaming him as countless others had done before her. "WILKINS!" He yelled at the top of his clockwork lungs.

Wilkins came running toward his master. "You called, sir?"

Time looked at Jessica and sighed. He had been doing that a lot since her arrival. "Jessica, you will be my guest in the Time kingdom. You may stay as long as you wish. I have some things to show you before I let you return home."

Jessica glared at him. "You are cruel and I hate you."

He let out a breath, eyes locked on hers. "I am hoping to change that, my dear."

Their eyes remained on each other as Wilkins led Jessica away to her quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Wilkins appeared at Jessica's door to escort her to dinner with Time.

"I'm not hungry." Her voice told him through the door.

"But the master has requested your presence at dinner."

"But I'm not going." Jessica retorted.

"What is the problem here, Wilkins? I just asked you to please escort the girl down to dinner and already you have more issues." Time told him as he arrived at her door as well.

Time took a deep breath and knocked on her door. "Jessica, would you please join me for dinner?"

"I would rather starve than eat dinner with you." Jessica scoffed.

He sighed loudly against the door, rubbing his temples. "I don't have me for this, Jessica. I am a wery busy man. Please."

There was no response.

His Timeliness exhaled deeply and walked to the Hall of Deceased Underlandians. He sighed as he looked out at the sea of halted watches.

He suddenly had an idea to get Jessica to speak to him.

Knocking on her door once more, Time spoke. "We need to talk, Jessica. It is wery imperative."

Jessica opened the door to see Time fixed with an intense gaze on her.

He sighed. "Jessica, I realize you don't hate me at all actually. You are angry with me over your family's death."

His scrutiny was so dinstinct she almost had to look away.

"If...I did allow you the Chronosphere, would your feelings toward me change?"

"Yes." Jessica told him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am still afraid I cannot allow you to have it, my dear. Perhaps in due me I can trust you. But I cannot, not now." Time said firmly. "You must prove to me that you are honest, Jessica."

"I can't prove it unless you let me try." Jessica replied smoothly. "Maybe I should just steal it from you."

"If you steal it, everything could be lost." He chided. "You do not know the consequences of your actions."

"And you don't know me." She snapped back. "You don't care about anything but yourself. You live like a king in your palace and you ignore the world. There are people hurting because of you."

"You cannot change the past, my dear." Time scolded her. "But I daresay you may learn something from it, if you continue on your path."

Jessica abruptly turned and slammed the door in his face.


End file.
